


"Merry Christmas, my love"

by TheAngelInDeansButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Single Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Single Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelInDeansButt/pseuds/TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: On his first Christmas as a single parent, Dean has no idea what to get for his son. Luckily, there is a blue eyed beauty willing to help him out
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	"Merry Christmas, my love"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotrspnfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! <3
> 
> As much as I would have loved to make this a much longer fic, I suck at Wording, so 3,500 words will have to suffice. I hope you enjoy this cutesy fic!
> 
> Happy holidays and happy reading! :D

Dean clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath, before exiting his car and facing his nemesis- the extremely crowded mall.

Dean and his ex, Michael, had been divorced just under a year because _someone_ was a cheating bastard, and despite not being his biological parent, Dean got custody of his No-Longer-Step son, Ben. Now, it was Dean’s first Christmas as a single father, and he would do anything in his power to make it the best Christmas the four-year-old would ever have. The only problem was that Dean had forgotten all about the holidays until just a week before they were supposed to celebrate and he was being forced to go to the mall to find something good- no, _amazing_ \- for his son.

Dean braces himself and enters the toy store before sighing to himself and feeling like the worst parent ever. He loves Ben more than anything, he would take a bullet for the kid. Shopping for him shouldn’t feel like such a chore. Except, all the parents at the daycare were making Dean feel pressured to ‘find another parent for his child because no child should have only one parent’. Not that Dean believes that bullshit, but it grated on his nerves nonetheless. It didn’t help matters that Ben had been asking after Michael, no doubt missing his father, and Dean had to be the one breaking it to him that his father was no longer going to see him. That had led to the little boy crying his eyes out for over an hour, which in turn made Dean cry too; he hated seeing his son’s heart break like that, and he added that to the list of reasons why he hated his ex even more.

Suddenly, a little girl bumping into his legs brought him back to the present, where he had zoned out in the middle of the toy store, staring at a collection of Hot-Wheels. Dean turns a full 360° before realizing that he has no idea what to buy his son besides a friggin Hot-Wheel. Dean starts to panic- what parent doesn’t know what to gift their kid?! His vision starts to turn black and he stumbles blindly out of the store. He knows he's hyperventilating when he feels a strong hand wrap around his forearm, pulling him. Dean follows the arm, and gets manhandled into sitting on a bench.

Dean doesn't know how long he sits there, but when his breathing evens out and his vision clears, he's sitting on the bench, breathing to the exaggerated rhythm set by the owner of the hand clenched in his own. One by one, other sensations come back to Dean as he feels the other hand rub his back, and the man (because that was a man's voice, Dean could now hear), telling him to breathe with him.

"There you are" says the gravelly voice. "I was worried about you for a while, there."

Dean turns to look at the person who helped him and immediately drowns in the pools of clear blue that are his eyes.

"Blue", Dean whispers, making the man blink in confusion. "Your eyes. Blue." The man blinks again before blushing and breaking their eye contact. Before Dean can apologize for being awkward, the man looks up and smiles at him in a way that lights up his entire face.

"Thank you." The man says, before continuing, "You were muttering something about Ben. May I ask, is Ben your kid?" He looks so awkward asking it that Dean feels a burst of affection for the stranger.

"Yes, I-" Dean spills the entire story about his first Christmas as a single parent with a wavering voice. The man looked at him with sad eyes before suddenly standing up, and pulling Dean with him.

"Come on, let me buy you a coffee.” Dean wants to object but before he can open his mouth to say anything, Cas cuts him off. “No, don't give me that look. Holidays are a time for giving, and if my buying you a coffee makes you feel even marginally better, it's money well spent. I won't go bankrupt with one drink." 

Dean smiles at him gratefully before letting the man lead him to the little coffee shop in the mall. Suddenly, he realizes that he doesn't know the man's name.

"I'm Dean, by the way. I figured you should at least know who you're spending your money on." Dean puts on a charming smile.

"Dean." The other man whispers, making Dean's stomach flutter with how the name sounds coming from his mouth. "My name is Castiel, but almost everyone calls me Cas." Dean repeats the name in his head and decides that it suits him.

Both the men collect their coffee orders and go sit at a table towards the back of the shop, talking about nothing and everything. Dean tells Cas about how he came back home early on his birthday, just to find his husband in bed with someone else- two someone else's to be specific- and Cas expresses his anger on Dean's behalf. In return, Cas tells him about how he got custody of his infant niece after his brother died, and is a single parent to the now 7 year old. Dean feels lighter than he has since his divorce, and the whole thing feels a lot like a date, but he doesn't mention that to Cas.

Some time later, Dean suddenly notices that he and Cas have been holding hands and Cas is playing with his fingers, twirling them around and fiddling with them- when did that even happen- and how close their chairs were. Dean wouldn't even have to lean in too much to kiss Cas right on those full lips of his. The thought of kissing Cas gives him butterflies and he licks his lower lip before biting it lightly, trying to keep his mouth to himself. Cas notices the movement and his eyes drop to Dean's mouth, lips parting invitingly.

"Cas-" Dean begins to speak but is interrupted by the chirping of his phone, indicating a new message. Cursing internally, Dean pulls out his phone and opens a message from Sammy, asking him what was taking him so long and that Ben was getting antsy.

"Fuck" says Dean. "I really need to head out. Ben gets upset when I'm away from him too long, he thinks I'll leave him too. I'm really sorry, Cas. Can I have your number? We could meet up again, and maybe you can help me figure out what to buy Ben?" He adds hopefully.

The disappointment on Cas' face about Dean needing to go quickly disappears and he happily gives his number to Dean.

"It was really nice meeting you, Dean. I have to work tomorrow, but we can perhaps meet the day after to buy your son gifts?"

Dean nods, and with one last lingering look at Cas' mouth, turns to leave, heading back home.

On the way to his car, Dean sends Cas a message so that he has Dean's number too, and the goofy smile on his face doesn't fade for the rest of the day.

______________________________________________

Dean and Cas spent the time between their meetups constantly messaging each other, the ease of their conversation translating beautifully into text as it had in the coffee shop, and before Dean knows, it’s time for them to meet again.

“It’s NOT a date.” he mutters to himself.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Charlie asks. Charlie is his oldest friend and had volunteered to babysit Ben while Dean went out. He felt guilty about making her spend her day stuck at home with the kid, but as she reminded him, she volunteered. Now, while Ben ate his lunch, she was helping Dean select a good outfit, that was fancy enough for a date but casual enough for a non-date. Charlie had raided his entire wardrobe, rejecting all his band T-Shirts right off the bat, stating that they were too casual.

“If I can’t wear my band tees, what am I supposed to wear, oh queen mine?” Dean mocks her.

Ignoring the sarcasm in his voice, Charlie fishes out a red colored button up that ‘brings out his eyes’ with a pair of dark blue jeans that ‘hug his cute little bubble butt perfectly’. She also insists on doing his hair in a different way, which he won’t admit, looks pretty good.

Dean picks up his keys and right as he’s exiting his place, Charlie calls out to him, “Have fun on your not-a-date, and remember to invite your not-boyfriend and his niece to our Christmas celebrations!”

Making sure Ben wasn't watching, Dean flips her the bird, before leaving.

When he gets to the mall, Dean spends a few minutes gathering himself and evening out his breaths, when a knock on the window startles him. He turns to see Cas standing outside with a smirk on his face.

"It was taking you too long to come out so I thought I'd come and get you." He says with a much too innocent shrug that makes Dean roll his eyes at Cas as he exits his car.

Cutting right to the chase, Dean and Cas head over to the toy store where Cas helps Dean pick out things for Ben. It should be weird that a guy who’s basically a stranger is helping him pick out things for his kid, but it feels like the most natural thing ever. Dean goes way over budget but he doesn’t have it in himself to put some of the toys back when he thinks about how happy they’ll make Ben. He would do anything to keep a smile on his son’s face, and judging by the expression on Cas’ face, he understands the sentiment.

After they’re done toy shopping, they decide to head over to the food court and grab a bite to eat.

Cas fake gags at Dean’s double bacon cheeseburger, while Dean makes a face at Cas’ chicken salad with extra mayo. “You know who eats mayo, Cas? Douchebags.” he teases.

Their meal goes by faster than any meal ever has for Dean, and before either of them know it, it’s getting dark outside, and it’s time for them to head out. Dean has no idea who made the first move, but they’re _holding hands_ as they exit the mall and head towards their cars. Dean interlocks their fingers and smiles at the feeling of Cas’ hand in his own- Cas’ fingers fitting perfectly between his. As they’re standing between their vehicles, Cas turns to Dean and says, 

“I really enjoyed myself, Dean.”

“Me too, Cas, I- What are your plans for Christmas?” he asks, swallowing the ball of anxiety that is building inside him. Cas tilts his head in confusion and squints adorably.

“None, as far as I know. Claire and I usually sit in front of the TV, watching movies and eating unhealthy shit. None of my family lives close enough for us to bother visiting them, which is a damn relief, thankfully.”

Dean’s eyes widen in horror. Spending Christmas alone? There’s no way he wouldn’t have invited them over, even without Charlie’s pestering.

“You should come over to my place. We don’t do a huge celebration, just me and my brother, and our best friend. There’s no way I’m letting you guys celebrate Christmas alone! It should be illegal for anyone to be alone during the holidays!” Dean would have gone on and on about how he felt about people spending holidays alone when Cas interrupted him.

“If you’re sure it won’t be an imposition, I’d love to come over to spend the day with you. I’d be honored to meet the young man who I helped buy gifts for.”

Dean grins at Cas’ reply, and they stand there staring at each other for a few moments, standing way too close to each other than would be appropriate for friends. Right when he’s sure Cas is about to lean in to kiss him, his phone chimes with a message from Charlie telling him to drag his ass back home ASAP and bring some of Ben’s favorite yoghurt from the grocery store. Dean groans at their second almost kiss and smiles at Cas apologetically.

“Go.” Cas tells him, pushing him towards his car. “Your son needs you. Just text me your address and tell me when to come over, I’ll see you on Christmas.”

Waving a goodbye, the two men separate and head over to their own homes.

When Dean goes back and tells Charlie and Ben about their extra guests, Charlie smirks at him with an evil glint in her eye, and Ben, ever the social butterfly, was excited to meet new people because ‘it’s gonna be so much fun, daddy!’ and looking at his son so excited, Dean hoped that he got along with Cas and Claire too, because what wouldn’t he give to keep them both in his life.

_______________________________________

The remaining few days to Christmas fly by, and soon enough, Dean is being woken up at the buttcrack of dawn by a very energetic four-year-old jumping on his stomach.

“WAKE UP, DADDY!” Ben shouts excitedly, almost kneeing Dean in the groin. Not willing to take any chances, Dean gets up quickly and carries the kid into the kitchen. As he prepares his coffee, he pours out some milk for Ben to have before breakfast.

Ben, as usual, makes a mess of his breakfast, even more so than usual, because of his high energy levels.

“Why is it, that when you have to go to Kindergarten, you won’t wake up no matter how much I try, but today, you woke up before the alarm and have so much energy?” Dean asks as he prepares the batter to make some pancakes for the two of them to eat.

“It’s Christmas, daddy!” Ben exclaims loudly, as if it explains everything. Actually, now that Dean thinks of it, it does explain everything.

The rest of the morning goes by too slow and too fast at the same time. Ben is too excited to go down for his afternoon nap, which puts Dean behind schedule as he decorates his place. Halfway into the decorating, Charlie comes over, and they work together, hanging up wreaths and lights, all the while Charlie teases him about being smitten by Cas.

A while later, Dean leaves Charlie to decorate the main room, and goes into Ben’s room to wake him up and get him ready for the party. Shaking Ben softly, he whispers,

“Wake up, kiddo. It’s time to get ready.”

All he gets in response is grumbling and Ben turning away with a pouty “no”.

Dean rolls his eyes at his son’s theatrics, and says, with a smirk,

“Well, then, you can keep sleeping, but you won’t get to meet Mr. Cas and Claire.”

Dean immediately takes a step back, already having anticipated the speed with which Ben stands up and shoots out of bed. After being headbutted multiple times, Dean knew better than to be within Ben’s reach when he woke up all excited and energetic.

Of course, Ben being excited also means that it takes Dean twice as long as usual to get him dressed, and by the time the two head out, there is a little blonde girl sitting on the couch, talking to Sam, while Charlie and Cas are nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, Sammy. Who’s this girl? Do I need to remind you not to talk to strangers?” Dean teases in an exaggerated tone, making Claire giggle.

“No Mister Dean, you know my daddy!”

“Do I?” Dean asks her. “I don’t think so.”

“Yes you do! My name is Claire, daddy told me you know me.” she said with a sassy flair to her words. Damn, the girl will grow up to be a cracker.

“Ooooooooh, you are Cas’ daughter. Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Claire giggles.

Before Dean can reply, Cas enters the room with Charlie and steals all the air from Dean’s lungs.

Cas is dressed in dark wash jeans, that hugs the bulge of his crotch, and his thighs perfectly. Coupled with the sinful jeans is a tight white shirt that shows off biceps that Dean didn’t realize Cas had, and a goddamn _waistcoat_ that enhance his chest. And if that wasn’t enough, he is wearing a blue tie that matches the color of his eyes perfectly. If not for his brother and son being in the same room as them, Dean was sure all the blood in his body would have headed towards his dick, and the party would have turned X rated very quickly.

Dean hears Sam clear his throat and suddenly breaks off their, quite frankly, eye sex.

Flustered, Dean smiles at Cas, “Hey, Cas.” he says.

“Hello, Dean.” and damn if that doesn’t make Dean want to melt into a puddle of arousal! Cas should not be allowed to be this effortlessly sexy.

Before Dean can do or say anything else, Ben pipes up, “Can we haves cookies now, daddy? Please?” breaking up the moment between him and Cas.

“It’s can we HAVE, Ben, and because you asked so nicely, yes we can. Go ask uncle Sammy to help you bring them out.”

They both watch Ben skip out with Sam, and then Charlie announces the Winchester Christmas Bash officially started.

As soon as Sammy and Ben get back with the cookies (and other snacks), all six of them take their places in the living room. Charlie and Sam hog the couch, cuddling Claire and Ben between tem, leaving the loveseat for Dean and Cas to share. Dean and Cas spend a few moments trying to figure out a comfortable position, which comes in the form of Dean cuddling into Cas, with Cas’ arm wrapped around his shoulders. Purely for comfort’s sake. obviously. Dean glares at Charlie, who smirks at him in response, but neither of them say anything as Sam starts up How The Grinch Stole Christmas, and they make their way through all the Christmas classics.

Mid way, Claire claps excitedly and points at Dean and Cas, jumping in her seat. Dean looks inquiringly at Charlie who looks suspiciously innocent.

“Daddy! There’s a Missytoe!”

Dean is confused for all of half a second before realization hits him and he glares at Charlie. Dean and Cas look at each other with blank faces as Claire continues,

“You HAVE to kiss Mister Dean, daddy! it ‘s bad luck not to.” In a very serious tone.

“You heard the girl, Cas. Now we HAVE to kiss to avoid the bad luck.” Dean says with a small smirk.

“We have to, do we?” Cas asks, teasingly. “I suppose in that case, I have no other option, do I?”

With that, Dean and Cas lean forward, FINALLY having their kiss. The first touch of their lips is nothing short of electric. Cas’ lips, though seem to be permanently chapped, are so soft and pliant against Dean’s, pressing back with equal fervour.

Biting back a moan at the touch, Dean wraps an arm around Cas’ neck and climbs onto his lap, as Cas licks his way into Dean’s mouth. Cas wraps an arm around Dean’s waist, resting his hand on his hip, and they stay there for the rest of the evening, kissing and watching the movie. It is, no doubt, the best Christmas Dean has ever had.

______________  
**EPILOGUE**

Dean rolls over in his bed with a groan, and turns to see the other half of the bed empty. A lazy smile forces its way onto his face.

In the five years that he had kissed Cas, they had spent only a handful of nights alone, and even ten, Cas almost never left their bed before Dean woke up. He loved to watch Dean sleep, and no matter how much Dean complains about it being creepy, they both knew he (not so) secretly loves it. 

Humming contentedly, Dean turns onto his side and grins like a fool. Even after all this time, thinking of Cas never fails to make him feel like a lovesick teenager, and he hopes that never changes. He gives himself five minutes before getting up and pulling on a pair of sweatpants and heading downstairs.

In the kitchen, he finds his nine-year old son, and 12-year old daughter arguing over who will sit where. He would normally snap at them for bickering early in the morning, but he was in a way too good a mood to say anything. A few steps away, near the coffee machine, stood Cas, with their 7-month old twins, Rhodes and Bram, held in each arm, bouncing them lightly and talking to them in his normal voice, as if they were adults. His smile widening at the sight, and his heart filling with love, he makes his way towards his husband, and wraps an arm around him, slotting himself against Cas’ back.

“Merry Christmas, babe.” he says, dropping a kiss on his kids’ cheeks and pecking Cas on the lips.

“Merry Christmas, my love.” Cas replies with a smile, kissing him deeper than Dean had, in return.

“Ugh, gross.” complains Claire and Dean grins at her.

“One would think you’d have gotten used to it by now, blondie.” he teases her and looks at the domestic scene in the kitchen.

With his husband and kids under the same roof, there is nothing about this picture that Dean would want to change.


End file.
